RED infection
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: In this story RED is an evil bio-mechanical virus from space and wants to consume the human race. Read my other story RED to know more. Note: RED belongs to me and can be used by other authers if you clarify it belongs to me. MAY HAVE CHARECTER DEATHS!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Deep in the void of space an alien spacecraft slid through the blackness; like a snake through grass. It looked like a super-sized version of the Hubble space telescope, only the bow (the front) was cone shaped, the wings were a right-angled triangle shape and tucked under these wings were what looked like warp nacelles from _star trek_; only red instead of blue. Its hull was mostly a shiny jet black colour, but in some places, giant patches of blood red organic material covered the craft's semi-metal body.

This wasn't really a spacecraft: It was a giant cybernetic life-form known as RED: Robotic Entity of Destruction. It was built (and grown) by an ancient alien race long ago, to function as a biological weapon of mass destruction. But it worked too well; yes RED easily over-powered the enemy species, but it wouldn't shut down after the war and destroyed its creators. Now it aimlessly roams the galaxy, looking for new inhabited worlds to infect and eventually consume the population to sustain its travels and assimilate the species technology.

RED then passed through the asteroid ring the native population calls: the Kuiper belt and came upon a large star system. Using its powerful scanners and sensors it detected 8 planets, a handful of planetoids, a second asteroid ring that cuts the system in half and a small yellow dwarf star. It also detected artificial satellites orbiting the 3rd planet from the sun. This planet was the largest of the inner worlds; RED's sensors indicated large volumes of crystal blue liquid water that covered two thirds of the planets surface. But on the continents were clusters of artificial structures, teeming with humanoid life: RED's favourite food.

"Feeeeeed…soooooooon" RED stated in a very slow and deep voice, it sounded a lot like the Beast from the _Homeworld: cataclysm _PC game, it seemed to deify the laws of nature and as RED spoke the organic patches on its hull seemed to glow brighter. The cone on the front of RED opened up into 4 petal-like doors, revealinga massive, black and red, tendril-covered, tongue-like appendage inside with four claws at the end of it, the inside walls were completely covered in dark red organic material and what looked like giant black sharp teeth.

One of the tendrils on RED's 'tongue' slithered out of the giant maw, suspended above the bottom of the enormous mouth. At the end of this tendril were 4 claws much like the larger main tentacle it was attached to. The tendril opened its claw and faced a small satellite that was about to float past it, red electricity sparked between the claws on the end of the tendril, the beams of energy converged and shot from the claw towards the satellite; hitting it in under a millisecond. The satellite remained intact; however something very strange was happening to it: It was a dirty grey colour before, now it was black with organic patches identical to the large ones on RED.

It then fired its thrusters to towards the planet below, it burned through the atmosphere, leaving a long trail of fire as it penetrated through the air, heading for a military installation. (**A/N**: Very cliché I know!)

_11:00 PM __The military installation, 10 miles from the city of Townsville. _

Some soldiers were shooting targets on a range inside the base; they had been outside for an hour now and the earliness of their time awake was getting to them, so their aim was getting sloppy. "Damnit! I can't even see straight let alone fucking shoot! Can't I go back to the barracks and grab some shut-eye?" One of them, a lance corporal complained. "Stop your bitching and get back to shooting those targets soldier!" The drill sergeant yelled. The young lance corporal scoffed and aimed his rifle down range again.

As he was about to pull the trigger the course seemed to light up a little, he looked around and saw none of the spotlights had come on. He looked higher and saw a bright orange light in the sky. "Hey sarge! You see this shit?" The lance corporal asked. The older soldier followed his comrade's gaze and saw the same thing; the light was getting brighter by the second and he had to shield his eyes from the glare. By now every soldier could see the object the lance corporal was on about. "Yeah, what the hell is that?" He stated. He then could see the silhouette outline of a small satellite.

His eyes then went wide. "EVERYONE HIT THE DIRT!" He yelled. Every soldier, including the lance corporal jumped out of the objects path as it crashed through the firing range and ploughed up a good chunk of dirt as it cut through the ground. When it settled in the ground the soldiers got back on their feet and raised their guns at the burning foreign object. As the soldiers walked closer it started to crackle with red electricity. "What the fu-"

Before the lance corporal could finish he was hit by a white laser beam that crackled with red electricity fired from the crashed object. He collapsed on the ground and screamed as white hot pain ripped through his body, but unknown to him the beam was laced with bio-mechanical nanobots, which then began to assimilate the lance corporal's body; changing him from the inside out. The beam then somehow jumped from him to the soldiers next to him and then continued to jump until all the soldiers in the squad were laying on the ground screaming as their bodies were changed by the nanobots inside them.

Then they were still, at first it looked like the beam had killed them, as their skins started to lose their colours. But then on the lance corporal, lumps started growing under his now grey skin, a lump on his neck then shifted to his left cheek, it then grew and grew until eventually something that looked like a Borg implant burst from the lump. More metal devices started sprouting all over his body: a metal web-like device grew out of his right wrist and covered his hand and a small pen-laser light appeared on his left temple. Similar changes were happening to the other soldiers.

Suddenly the lance corporals eyes opened, but they looked very different now: They had no iris and no pupil: just a bright red colour. "Weeeeeee…liiiiiiiiive!" He stated in RED's voice.

**So what do you think of this new story RED story?**** Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2:Base infection

_10 minutes after infection_

The new RED drones slowly sat up and got to their feet. During the 10 minutes on the ground, more implants had grown on their bodies, including visors over there eyes like Robocop and a red light flashed from side to side like a cylon. There were 6 drones; each had a new ability unique to each other:

The drone that used to be the lance corporal had razor sharp retractable claws like wolverine, only they were black. It can jump high enough to clears skyscrapers and can cloak itself to look invisible. The claw drone

The drone that used to be the sergeant had black tendrils protruding from its back; they had a long hollow spike on the end that can inject nanobots into whatever it penetrates; be it the organic flesh of a human or the steel armour of an Abram's main battle tank. The whip drone

Two of the drones that used to be young privates had their right arms completely transformed into laser cannons that can fire the infecting beam from great distances and they can run so fast their just a blur to human eyes. The sniper drones

The last two looked like cyborg karma chargers from _left for dead 2. _Basically their right arms were three times normal size and are covered in a metal strong enough to rival Duranium in its toughness. The charger drones

All the drones could infect at close range with what look like Borg assimilation tubules from their wrists and are strong enough to lift cars. The chargers however can plough through anything regardless of heavy it is.

The drones then walked inside the perimeter of the base; triggering the alarm system. The claw drone cloaked itself, the whip drone tensed its tendrils and hissed, the chargers crouched down so their massive right arms were propping them up, this enabled them to quickly charge forward if needed. Finally the sniper drones dashed into the guard towers and raised their guns.

Then out of the buildings came a large platoon of infantry. All carrying every type of firearm: Assault rifles, machine guns, shotguns, RPG's and a humvee jeep with a mounted 50 cal heavy machine gun. The soldiers took the appropriate stances: the ones at the front lay down on the ground and the ones behind them crouched so the men behind them could fire over them. A soldier then walked out of the platoon of armed men with a cigarette in his mouth; presumably the captain.

"What the hell are these things?" he stated in the typical I'm-the-captain voice. "They look like those cyber-zombie things on _Star trek._" He continued. "The Borg sir?" One soldier asked. "Yeah that's what I mean, the Bo-" Before he could finish a charger suddenly roared, surged forward and grabbed the captain with its giant arm. It continued to plough through the platoon of shocked infantry like a bowling ball through skittles; killing them as they hit the ground. It charged through the wall in the building behind them and continued to charge through the base.

The other charger took its chance and went for the humvee, knocking it aside like a toy car. The surprised gunner started firing his gun madly, every shot missing its mark as the vehicle flew roughly 20 feet through the air. As it crashed down to earth the humvee erupted in flames, throwing flaming debris over the base. Before the infantry could even raise their weapons about half of them were sliced to pieces by the tendrils of the whip drone, blood and gore splattered everywhere and another third were infected by laser blasts from the sniper drones and were screaming as the RED infection took over their bodies.

They then lay still and implants started bursting out of their skin as the RED changed their bodies into monsters. An Abram's battle tank rolled out of a garage on the other side of the base, the charger that grabbed the captain suddenly smashed out of a building and crashed into the front of the tank, the front end of the armoured vehicle rose into the air but the rear end stayed on the ground. The tank then came back down and slammed the charger drone into the ground. Fortunately for the cyborg, the durability of its large right arm protected it as the tank drove over its body.

The tank fired at a guard tower a sniper drone was nested in, the shell exploded, blowing the tower apart, but the sniper jumped off the tall structure and was caught by the whip drone. The claw drone suddenly de-cloaked on top of a guard tower, it jumped high into the sky and slammed onto the tank so hard it dented the turret. It then sliced the hatch into pieces, threw the bits away and jumped into the tank.

Seconds later the screams of the tank crew could be heard as the claw drone tore them apart, blood shot out of the hatch of the tank like a fountain. The tank itself then began to change; its paint work disappeared and became black with patches of red organic material growing on its sides, its tracks were somehow absorbed into the body, from the corners of the hull, 4 robot legs sprouted from them and raised the whole vehicle off the ground. The turret also changed: a missile launcher grew out of one side and a multi harpoon launcher grew out of the other.

The soldiers that were infected slowly got to their feet, because they weren't infected for that long they still resembled humans, but with black metal implants across their bodies. The new drones and the super drones then infected the entire base with the RED techno-organic virus. Aircraft, tanks, jeeps and trucks were all added to RED's arsenal of weaponry. The whole base became a giant mass of organic material and metal. The destroyed guard tower somehow regenerated, as did the buildings damaged by the charger drone.

The red organic mass on the satellite began to shift off the metal body, it then grew and rose up, and it kept growing until it was the height of a human. It then moulded its shaped until it looked completely like a young female human, the organic mass was billions of techno-organic nanobots all working together to form this new body. The mass finished its shifting and now looked fully human. She had long straight hair with a light red highlight that flowed to behind her knees, her eyes were blood red and so were her lips. She also had B-cup breasts, an hour glass figure, long legs and her skin was well tanned.

RED looked down at her new naked body and frowned at her breasts; she then replicated her nanobots so they grew from B-cups to C-cups. Satisfied she walked into the infected military base, swaying her hips and replicating clothes. They were a ripped on all sides jet black tank top, a blood red mini skirt that was ripped at the sides and black and red trainers on her feet. The drones ignored her walking inside as they scanned and tweaked each vehicle in the base. She looked around at her handiwork and smirked evilly. "Shame, I wanted the humans to put up more of a fight. Oh well." She stated in a soft seductive voice.

"Mistress." One drone stated, its voice sounded deep and metallic. RED turned round to see the claw drone walk up to her with a map in its hands, she leaned in to get a better look at it and saw that on the map was a city. "The memories of this body indicate that this population is protected by three female humans designated: 'The Powerpuff girls'." The drone explained. "They are extremely powerful beings, if we do not kill them; they may threaten your plans." It continued.

RED's eyes lit up at the words: 'extremely powerful'. "Wow! They sound like fun!" RED stated, she then giggled evilly. "I hope they fight better than these normal humans, how far is Townsville?" She asked. "10 miles to the west mistress." The drone stated. "Thank you my love." RED then kissed the drone on the cheek; she then transformed into an F-16 jet plane and flew in the indicated direction toward Townsville; leaving a blood red vapour trail in her wake.

**To those who read my other story: Yes RED is a different gender, because I wanted to experiment with ideas. Anyways review please. **


	3. Chapter 3:First victims

**This chapter has both a sex scene AND a blood and gore scene rolled into one, the paragraph will have more bold writing to signal that. **

_In the sky above Townsville,__ Midnight, RED's POV_

I was silently gliding above the cloud layer of this world as a human jet plane; unlike my minions vehicles my forms have no organic material on them at all. That helps when you're trying to stay under cover. This planet's atmosphere is so relaxing to fly through: no constant ion lightning storms, the right amount of pressure and a nice warm temperature. Most other planets I've been on were either extremely hot or cold, neither of which I feel comfortable with, I can still spread my infection on those worlds but I hate really high or low temperatures. I can survive them easily but I hate the feel of them.

"_This planet will be a HELL of a good time!" _I thought excitedly as Townsville came within visual range. I cloaked myself and went to a lower altitude, I have the abilities of all my drones plus some of my own powers, so anyone that annoys me is basically fucked; sometimes literally if they're hot and that's guy or girl. Yes I am bi-sexual, that's because im not really of any gender; im just billions of bio-mechanical nanobots in the form of a female teenage human and yes you've probably guessed: Im a huge slut.

I silently and invisibly hovered above a skyscraper in the form of an apache helicopter gunship and landed on the building. I then changed to my human form and de-cloaked. I walked to the edge of the roof; my knee-length black hair blowing in the wind like a cape. When I got to the edge I looked across this human city, to me it looked tiny; especially from my mothership. I inhaled deeply, trying to detect a whiff of blood, sweet and sugary blood; I had an addiction for the red stuff; especially from humans, which to bad for them: Is my favourite flavour.

I then caught a whirlwind of the scent, I looked down and caught sight of three humans running into an alley way: one female, the other two male. I jumped from the skyscraper to the roof of a lower building and repeated this manoeuvre until I was on the roof of one the buildings that form the alley way. I peered down and saw the humans again. One of the males tackled the female and straddled her body, she screamed as he ripped her shirt off. I quietly chuckled evilly; they were going to rape the female. Usually I would simply watch as this happened; it really gets me horny. But tonight I was thirsty for blood. _"*sigh* maybe another time." _I thought.

I jumped off the building into the alleyway. The male on top of the female looked round at me while his friend took out a gun. "Who the fuck are you?" The human on the female asked. In less time it takes to blink I ran to the rapist and pushed him into a wall. In the same manoeuvre I wrapped some tendrils round the gunman and held him to my back, he dropped his weapon as he did so. The human against the wall grunted as he tried to wrench my hands off him and the other guy in my tendrils wriggled around trying to slip out off my grip. I giggled their futile efforts. The female ran out the alley screaming in terror; ungrateful bitch!

"I thought you wanted to fuck a girl tonight?" I asked the males in a honey sweet voice. The rapist stopped struggling and stared at me, his eyes wide as moons. "W-w-what do you mean?" He asked nervously. I pressed my body into his own as hard as I could without injuring the human; I didn't want to hurt him yet, he gasped as my breasts brushed against his chest. "You like that?" I ask, after a few seconds he nodded. I then placed his hands on my hips, I also turned the human in my tendrils around so he was facing my back, freeing his arms as I did so and then I pressed him into me, pleasure tingling down my spine at the thought of what was gonna happen. "I want you two to fuck me!" I bluntly demand.

**OK here's the sex scene, skip until you see more bold writing. **

The rapist looked at me with a WTF expression on his face, he then looked past me at his comrade who I assume had the same expression. He then looked back at me. "Well? You gonna rape me or not?" I asked getting impatient. "Alright! alright! Calm down honey, it's not exactly everyday a girl _asks_ to get raped!" With that he hastily slid my skirt off, surprised to see no panties underneath. I'm a slut remember? "Im going to assume you have no bra either?" He asked taking my tank top off; he was correct.

When I was fully naked his hand went for his pants, but my hands got there first, I then ripped his pants clean in half, he just stood there dumbfolded as I then did the same to his shirt. "Whoa! Easy gi-" He never finished, I crashed my lips onto his own; taking him completely off guard, I then gave a muffled scream as his friend shoved his dick up my ass, I moaned as he then pumped me hard, pleasure surging through me as he did so and he held my hips to steady me.

Speaking of my hips I was grinding them into the human in front of me, I felt his hard cock brush my shaven pussy lips; moaning as it did so. He then roughly shoved his cock into my cunt. I gasped as his large rod penetrated me; going very deep inside me. "Yes! I love it! Faster! Harder!" The two humans granted my wish, pounding both my ass and my vagina hard and fast. Love juices already dripping out of me as waves of pure pleasure tore through my nanotech body. "Ah! AH! Im gonna cum!" I yelled. "Us too!" the human pumping my pussy stated.

We all gasped loudly as we came, hot, sticky semen was pumped into my ass and vagina. "Oh god!" the human in front of me gasped out. He was out of breath; I didn't blame him. He then slid his cock out of me; it was covered in semen and my juices. His friend did the same. "Can we have you number?" he asked. I giggled as he walked round to join his friend; god they looked delicious! "Oh you won't need my number boys." I say in my sexy voice. The humans both raised their eyebrows. "Why not?" One asked scratching his head.

**BLOOD AND GORE! OK I ****lied; skip this until you see more bold writing. (I had my laugh, I mean it this time)**

Blood red organic flesh flowed down my arms like water on metal as I then morphed my forearms into shiny silver broadswords. Before the humans could scream I sliced them both clean in half, their blood covering the front of my naked body as it splashed everywhere. Their internal organs spilled out of their decapitated bodies onto the ground and rolled some distance from me. The blood on my body then began to disappear, in reality I was absorbing the, in my opinion, sugary nectar of life. Tendrils extended from me, some started grabbed the organs and swallowed them. Others started sucking up the blood like a vacuum cleaner.

When I consumed the brains of each human something happened, something that I knew was going to happen. I had a vision of the human's memories. The vision showed a building marked 'Bank of Townsville.' It then advanced to show the humans holding guns at more humans looking scared out of their minds, it then advanced again to show the doors of the bank from the inside and in the doorway were three figures; all female teenagers. Then ended, I felt a little dizzy after such an experience. _"Those females…these humans knew who they are…_I _know who they are… the Powerpuff girls." _I mentally explained to myself.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard a siren in distance, I quickly put my clothes back on and jumped out of the alleyway, leaving no trace of the humans apart from their ripped clothing.

**Sexy, naughty, Bitchy RED! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4:lesbian sex

**Another sex scene girls and guys, lesbian! **

_PPG's house__, 10:30 PM_

Blossom was bored out of her mind due to literally nothing to do; Ever since the police force got improved the girls were only called out to deal with giant monsters or the major villains. Plus monsters had gotten smarter over the years so only really stupid and/or cocky monsters ever attacked the city and the villain's now had fewer reasons to attack the city, usually either to vent aggression and stress, steal money or spread panic for the heck of it. The girls had also changed from when they were little, they had grown into smoking hot figures and all three had C-cup breasts, great natural curves, long legs with quite large hips and thick thighs.

Buttercup now had thicker biceps, longer hair that was worn down instead of her a flip and larger hips then her sisters. She also fancied herself as bi-sexual due to her tomboyish attitude. Bubbles also had longer hair and no longer had pigtails, she also considered herself bi-sexual but for different reasons, since she simply loved everyone when she was younger she decided to be bi-sexual, she and Buttercup sometimes make out and fuck each other, which Blossom doesn't mind as long as they did it in private. Speaking of Blossom she tries to be a normal heterosexual, but sometimes when her sisters caress her in certain places due to their sexual urges, the pleasure is sometimes just too much to resist and ends up making out with them.

Blossom was lying on the couch just flicking through various TV channels; she was wearing a light pink vest and panties because it was warm that night. She sighed and rubbed her slightly red eyes from how late it was and from watching the TV for 3 hours straight, her new favourite show _Star Trek: voyager _had finished its back to back episode marathon a few minutes ago so now there was nothing of interest on the TV. Eventually she shut off the TV and lay on her back, hoping her sisters were already asleep, they had a tendency to try and pleasure her when she got into the bed. The professor was at a science convention for the week and wouldn't be back until Monday and it was Friday night.

"_Oh fuck it! I need my sleep, they can pleasure me if they feel they need to, hell it might help me sleep!" _She thought as she got up, she then floated up the stairs to their room, she landed outside the door and sure enough she heard moaning from both girls, she knew the she walked in they would try to seduce her into joining them, plus they slept on the same bed which only made it harder for her. She sighed as she knocked on the door, after a moment it was unlocked and Buttercup opened it. She was fully naked and grinned when she saw Blossom and how tired she looked.

"I knew you couldn't stay away forever Bloss!" she stated stroking the redheads arm. "Buttercup please, its 5 past 10 and I just want some sleep." Blossom stated in a worn out voice. Buttercup gently pulled Blossom inside the dark room, Bubbles could just be seen lying on the bed, she was propped up on her elbow facing the door and her other arm was lying on her side. Buttercup locked the door and turned to Blossom, she then gently started pushing her to the bed. "Hey Buttercup stop please, I just-" Blossom never finished, her legs came into contact with the bed and she fell over. Bubbles then crawled onto her to stop her moving away and straddled her body.

"Relax Blossom; we'll help you get to sleep." She stated seductively, she then started kissing Blossom's neck, her hand then slid inside her sister's vest and started to slowly massage her sides. Blossom moaned quietly as Bubbles then started licking her ear, her legs tightened and her nipples went diamond hard as Bubbles then breathed onto her moist skin, pleasure tingled from the spot to the rest of her body, making her pussy twitch with the feeling. Blossom then felt her vest get pulled off her, revealing her pink bra.

Blossom then felt Buttercup push her legs apart, she gasped as Buttercup licked her vagina through her panties; drawing circles with her tongue. Bubbles then started grinding her hips into the redhead, stimulating a series of pleasant spasms just below her stomach and between her legs as her sisters pleasured her. Blossom gripped the bed sheets and moaned as Bubbles unclipped her bra strap. "Just relax Blossom, close your eyes and give in to us." Bubbles commanded. Blossom obliged and closed her eyes.

She quietly moaned as love juices leaked out of her pussy; soaking her panties. Bubbles massaged Blossom's tense shoulders, slowly and passionately French kissing her limp sister and slowly but firmly grinded her hips into Blossom's waist. Buttercup then flicked her shaven pussy with her tongue, lapping up the juices now streaming from it. Blossom moaned louder as the spasms in her crotch intensified and her pussy started twitching in pleasure, teasing and tempting her. "Come on Blossy, let go of your body, give in to your instincts." Bubbles whispered to her.

Buttercup got up and searched a drawer for something, Bubbles then rubbed Blossom's clit with her middle finger making her gasp, raising the temptation and arousal Blossom felt inside her body. Bubbles then stuck her finger inside Blossom and wiggled it, teasing her even more. Blossom felt Bubbles finger slowly slide in and out. The contractions in Blossom's crotch were unbearable by now, and Blossom was moaning and squirming as pure pleasure tore through her and she still hadn't orgasmed yet. "AH! I can't take it!" Blossom yelled. "Don't worry; the main event will start now." Bubbles stated.

Buttercup came back with a large vibrater, Bubbles then slid her finger out, catching the clit as she did so making Blossom gasp. Buttercup then poked Blossom in the pussy with the vibrater, causing her to squeal in ecstasy. Buttercup then roughly shoved the vibrater inside Blossom, making her scream as the large device penetrated her; fortunately it didn't go as far as her hymen so it didn't hurt her. She then screamed louder as Buttercup turned the vibrater on, wave after wave of pleasure ripped through the redhead's body as she squirmed and writhed on the bed as the vibrater did its work.

Blossom tried to reach for the device but Bubbles held her arms down. "Just let go Blossom, you will love what will happen next." Blossom tried holding back her climax with every scrap of will power she had, but her body had other ideas. Eventually Blossom couldn't take it and felt her vagina contracted suddenly after so much stimulation. Love juices poured from her shaven pussy and the vibrater slid out. She then sighed in content as the relaxation that comes with an orgasm overcame her; she then fell asleep with a look of happiness on her face.

Her sisters smiled at her sleeping form, Buttercup put the vibrater back, got into bed with her sisters and put an arm round Blossom. Bubbles lay on top of her and gave her neck a lick before settling to sleep. Blossom then in her sleep put her arms round Bubbles, her blonde sister had a smile on her face as she did so. Buttercup felt left out so she hugged Bubbles and slid her leg in between hers, Bubbles put an arm round her so now they were both lying on Blossom, all three girls were now asleep with looks of bliss on their faces.

**Not too good at lesbian sex scenes, I need good feedback k? **


	5. Chapter 5:More lesbian sex

_The next morning._

Blossom moaned and fluttered her eye open, she felt something wrapped round her midsection and her chest. She looked and saw that she and her sisters had slept in the nude and they were snuggling up to her on either side. Their arms were wrapped round her body, their breasts were pressing into her sides and their legs were tangled with hers; effectively trapping her in the bed. Blossom quietly chuckled at that thought.

She then tried to slip out of her sisters hugs, but they only tightened their grips like a snare and in their sleep playfully bit her neck, sending a tingle of pleasure down her spine. Blossom sighed, she knew struggling wouldn't get her anywhere except more pleasure, which she had enough of last night. She then breathed her ice breath onto Bubbles, who moaned at lazily waved her arm at the offending cold air. Blossom took her chance and slid her arm out of Bubbles grip. She then stood up and put some of her clothing on.

_2 minutes later._

Blossom was fully dressed in a pink tank top, a red mini skirt and white trainers. She had brushed her hair and had it tied in her signature large red bow. Her sisters were still asleep; they had shifted towards the other in their sleep and were now sleep kissing each other. Blossom giggled at the sight and walked out the room. She then flew off the landing and into the kitchen to prepare a bowl of special K cereal for breakfast. Humming a little tune as she did so.

But as she prepared the first meal of the day, she failed to notice a small patch of red sand blow under the back door of the house, it then rose up to form RED's body and then completely solidified in its new form. RED then cloaked herself to avoid detection and also walked into the kitchen, with Blossom oblivious to what was in the room with her. She then walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of special K in her hands, with an invisible (and horny) RED following her very closely. Blossom gasped felt a slight shiver down her spine, the kind of feeling you get when someone is right behind you. She turned her head but saw nothing.

"_Strange, someone must have walked over my grave." _She thought. RED gave an invisible smirk when she heard Blossom's thought with her telepathy. _"No Blossy, Im not going to kill you, I'm only gonna make you love me." _RED whispered in Blossom's ear. Blossom squealed when she heard RED's voice. The bowl of cereal dropped from her hand but didn't hit the floor, it seemed to float in mid-air towards the dining room table and set itself down. Blossom was about to scream but an invisible hand covered her mouth and felt something wrap round her midsection and her legs. She struggled to break free from her unseen captor but to no avail

Blossom tried to yell for her sisters but only muffled moans came from her mouth. She then felt her body go horizontal as whatever had her put her on a couch in the living room and finally RED revealed herself. She had her hand covering Blossom's mouth and thin black tendrils round Blossom's legs and stomach, trapping her arms. A red energy barrier of some sort suddenly rose on the walls, the ceiling and the door of the room. "Don't bother trying to escape; you need the power of a thousand supernovas just to make this thing flicker and its sound proof." RED explained.

She then took her hand off Blossom's mouth; the redhead was scowling at the brunette in fury. If looks could kill, RED would be vaporized. "LET ME GO! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Blossom shouted in rage. She then screamed as RED suddenly constricted the tendrils to the point of almost cutting into Blossom's flesh, burning pain ripped through Blossom as she did so. RED then relaxed the tendrils, Blossom saw that her skin under the tendrils was cut and dark pink in colour, she was whimpering a little, now scared of what RED might do to her next.

"I don't want to hurt you Blossy, but I will if have to." RED stated calmly. "What do you…want?" Blossom asked nervously. She was shaking a little with fear clear in her voice. RED then walked over to Blossom and crawled onto her restrained body, her clothes disintegrated into red dust it was made of. "I want you honey." RED whispered in her ear, Blossom gasped as the brunette licked her ear and shivered in pleasure. RED's tendrils constricted again, this time not as hard and gently rubbed the marks on Blossom's body. Blossom hissed as the marks stung a little, but then she felt the areas go numb. She tilted her head forward and saw her wounds were healed and that the tendrils were underneath her shirt, massaging her body.

She looked at RED who was giving her a genuine smile. She then stroked Blossom's cheek and stared into her rosy eyes. "You can make this easy and pleasant for both of us if you co-operate Blossy." RED stated. "This plan of yours; what is it?" Blossom asked bluntly. RED just giggled and said: "You want to know what my plan is? Well I just want some fun on this world; that's what it is." RED answered. Blossom's eyes went wide. "You mean you're an alien?" Blossom asked quickly. RED nodded. "Yeah! A very horny alien, here to fuck you hard!" RED giggled after she said that. Blossom was clearly scared at this and wriggled in RED's grip. "But since you're virgin I'll go easy." RED stated, effortlessly holding the redhead to the couch.

RED then put her arms round Blossom's neck and kissed her full on the lips, Blossom kept her mouth tightly shut, but that only encouraged RED to kiss her harder. A tendril protruded from RED's shaven pussy and went under Blossom skirt, she gasped as the appendage brushed her panties, allowing RED full access to her mouth with her tongue; which she used to massage Blossom's own. More tendrils came from RED's back; they slithered behind Blossom and went up her back, making Blossom give a muffled squeal. She then moaned in content as the tendrils massaged her shoulders and her back.

RED then started kissing her neck, as she licked the soft flesh she drew circles with her tongue, pleasure flowing through Blossom as she did so. _"God she tastes good! But I need her; I have to keep my hunting instinct under control" _RED thought, she was then jerked out of her thoughts by Blossom flipping them over and onto the floor. RED was surprised to see that Blossom wanted more and ripped her own shirt and bra into pieces. "Fine RED; we'll have some fun but on one condition." Blossom said. "What's that?" RED asked ripping Blossom's skirt and panties in two. Blossom then leaned in so her face was a millimetre from RED's own. "Don't let my sisters know you exist." Blossom demanded. RED just grinned. "I wanted you for myself anyway Blossy; deal!"

RED then threw Blossom back onto the couch, she leaned in so her crotch was millimetres from Blossom's, then using her arms RED held Blossom's thighs apart, her tendrils then wrapped round Blossom's breasts and the tips of them flicked her diamond hard nipples. Blossom moaned as all this went on. A tendril came out of RED's pussy again and prodded Blossom's pussy. Blossom gasped as it then stroked her crotch, excruciatingly slow. Blossom moaned loudly as RED kept teasing her, more tendrils caressed her hips and butt, making her squirm in pleasure. RED's pussy tendril then pressed Blossom's clit, making Blossom moan loud.

"Ah! Fuck me now RED! I can't take it anymore!" Blossom begged, tears of joy streaming out of her eyes. "Alright, I'll go easy first." RED stated. The tip of her tendril then slowly slid inside Blossom, the redhead and RED herself moaned as it did so, sending tiny spasms of pleasure inside their crotches and the tendril continued to slide deeper inside until it hit Blossom's virginity barrier. RED slowly looked up at Blossom and kissed her gently to reassure her. RED then applied pressure on Blossom's hymen, Blossom whimpered as the pleasure became discomfort. "Don't worry Blossy; it will become pleasure before you can cry, I promise." RED stated.

Finally RED broke through Blossom's hymen, Blossom screamed in pain and blood leaked from her pussy. "The worst is over; it will only be heaven from now on." RED whispered. RED was right: The pain disappeared and became wave after wave of pure pleasure as RED's tendril slowly pumped Blossom, the spasms getting more intense with each pump, the tendril then began to get wider, pump faster and harder, the pleasure surging through their hot bodies. Blossom grabbed RED's hips as she thrusted ever harder, both girls moaning as the pleasure intensified. They squeezed each others breast's and playfully bit and licked each other, leaving marks on their bodies.

The tendril had become massive; almost the width of a humans arm and was pounding Blossom so hard and fast that eventually: "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Blossom came. The tendril pulsated as it poured its white, hot sticky cum inside Blossom and shrunk in size but stayed inside Blossom. RED fell on top of Blossom, both girls out of breath. They both embraced each other and pressed their bodies into the other's. "RED how long does this shield last?" Blossom asked breathlessly. "This space exists outside of normal space-time, so we have all the time in the world to love each other honey." RED stated stroking Blossom's hip. Blossom smiled at who she thought was her new lover and started making out with her again.

**RED had been telepathically hypnotizing Blossom the moment she started kissing her, which is why**** Blossom was so easily seduced. Just thought I'd explain. Anyways review please! **


	6. Chapter 6:dream?

_The girl's room_

Blossom's eyes opened once again, this time she was alone in the bed; her sisters were no where to be seen. _"Wait, so RED was a dream?" _Blossom mentally asked herself as she sat up. She stood and dressed herself in her tank top and mini skirt before walking out the room. _"It felt so real! I think Bubbles and BC pleasured me a little too much." _She chuckled when she thought of her bi-sexual sisters.

She walked down the stairway to get some breakfast when she heard the TV get turned on. "Just last night, the Townsville police force discovered the torn clothing of two people in an alleyway; we go now to a reporter on the scene." Blossom jumped onto the sofa with her sisters and turned up the volume with the remote. On the screen the reporter was interviewing a women who looked like she was in her early 30's claimed was attacked by the two men.

"They about to rape me, then this teenage girl who wasn't a Powerpuff somehow…dropped from a rooftop and tackled the guys away from me; I took my chance and ran off while I could. I don't know what happened to the men after that." She explained. "Could you describe what this girl looked like?" The reporter asked and handed the women back the microphone. "Well, she had this REALLY short dark red mini skirt that was ripped at the sides, a ripped black tank top, long black straight hair and medium tan skin."

Blossom's eyes went as wide as moons when she heard the description; it matched perfectly with the girl in her dream. _"This is WAY too convenient to be coincidence, I wonder?" _On the TV the screen shook as something big came towards the reporter and her camera crew, people began running past the camera "It appears Mojo Jojo has built another giant robot, its dest-" she suddenly sighed and slid a finger across her neck at the camera man and the screen turned to static. Blossom sighed and flew out the window with her sisters hot on her tail.

_Downtown, Townsville_

Mojo was smashing buildings with a new robot. It looked a lot like a silver cyborg version of King Kong only much bigger. It picked up a building with its massive hands and threw it into more buildings, making them fall like a stack of dominos. "Mwa ha ha ha ha! The Powerpuffs will never defeat this machine!" Mojo gloated while making his robot beat its chest.

"Not so fast Mojo!" a familiar voice yelled to him. Mojo turned his robot and saw the Powerpuffs were hovering above a skyscraper. "You really think an over sized robot gorilla is gonna be enough to defeat us?" BC asked sarcastically. "Well my covered-in-guns robots didn't really do anything did they? So I took a more simple approach:" He then picked up another skyscraper. "SHEER BRUTE FORCE!" He then threw the building at the Powerpuffs, they managed to catch the skyscraper, but the large amount of momentum shoved them across the city.

"Damnit! This new robot is pretty strong, how the hell can we go toe to toe with this thing?" BC complained as they put down the building. Blossom took a look at the robot beating its chest in the distance and had a think. "If one of you distracts him, I'll use my X-ray vision to find a weak point." Blossom commanded. BC and Bubbles nodded and they flew off.

"Hey chimp boy! You have the IQ of a dog shit!" BC yelled. Mojo gasped at the insult, then he growl and backhanded BC with the robot; sending her tumbling into several buildings. But this allowed Blossom to get close enough to use her X-ray vision on the robot while it beats its chest for a third time. But looking through the robot she sees the silhouette of something flying in the distance, curiosity getting the better of her, she shut off her X-ray vision and tried to look round the robot. But before she could do so Mojo grabbed her, trapping her arms inside the massive hand.

"Just admit it Blossom, I Mojo Jojo have finally defeated you!" he gloated, but Blossom wasn't listening; while Mojo Jojo began his usual rant about his victory Blossom was using her telescopic vision on a dark shape hovering above the hills on the horizon. She could make out that the shape was rather high in the sky, was black with red splotches of red and was shaped like an arrow-head. Blossom could also make out tiny dots were coming from the bottom of the arrow-head. _"What is that?" _she thought.

She was thrown out of her thoughts by Mojo's gorilla bot pounded her and Bubbles (Who was also grabbed while Blossom was concentrating on the distance object.) against its duranium chest and with BC knocked unconscious it seemed Mojo really had won this time. She and Bubbles screamed as the robot then slammed them into the ground face first and then dragged them across the tarmac road creating a trench in the street. Mojo was laughing his turban off as he then banged Bubbles and Blossom's heads together. "Yeowch!" They both screamed, they groaned as they began seeing stars. Blossom's vision then began to blur as unconsciousness began to take hold. _"Maybe this really is it for us; maybe Mojo has finally triumphed over us." _Blossom confessed to herself.

Just as she was about to pass out, something slammed into Mojo's robot; knocking her from its grip. Everything happened so fast that Blossom couldn't get a fix on what was going on. Fading in and out of consciousness she felt her body crash onto the concrete of the pavement, she quietly groaned as the pain took hold, but she was too dazed to feel it properly, which she was thankful for. She half-heard Mojo yelling, the whistling noise of some kind of laser and a near-constant chime of some kind strange aircraft flying above her.

She rolled onto her back; her body screaming in protest at the movement. But through her blurred and double vision Blossom could just make out what looked like droid star-fighters from _star wars _whizzing above her_,_ only they were black with red splotches of organic material. There was also a massive aircraft filling the sky, it was the black arrow-head shaped vessel she saw earlier, it was much bigger then she first thought, it had three large bay doors on its underside; one near the front the other two near the corners of the shape.

She then saw a fighter hover right above, it dangled what looked like blackish-red ropes from a patch of red bio-matter on its underside down towards her, then she felt them wrap round her midsection, chest, legs and her arms; they felt soft and silky, nothing like Mojo's robot. _"What are you?"_ She was gently hoisted upwards towards the craft, she was rotated in mid-air and was held in an eagle position to the bottom of the fighter with her back to the sky. _"What you gonna do to me?" _She thought fearfully. She couldn't put the thought into words due to the extent of her concussion.

Finally she passed out with the craft taking her to its command vessel high above it.

**So what's gonna happen to Blossom? Tell me any ideas you may** **have, I want to hear what suggestions my readers have. BTW review please! **


End file.
